


Weight Of The Day

by Kinyth



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crowe is thirsty!, F/M, Teasing, does this count as some sort of knifeplay, kinky little glaives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyth/pseuds/Kinyth
Summary: Crowe knows exactly how to cheer up her favorite gatekeeper after a 'busy' day at work.





	Weight Of The Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kysuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kysuta/gifts).



> Uhm... well... whoops? XD  
> How did I end up with this? Oh I guess it was because of [Kysuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kysuta/profile) ;D  
> So have fun reading my first CrowNyx.  
> I promise the next one won't be nsfw :'D Maybe...  
> Thanks [emmaleewhittaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaleewhittaker/profile) ;D  
> for editing this piece 💖

Nyx pushed the heavy boots off his feet right after he stepped into his small apartment, his favorite female on his tail. Still being downgraded to one of the gate guards and being mocked by Libertus about that wasn’t what he had planned, but for now he couldn’t change a thing about that. It annoyed the hell out of him, but he hoped Drautos would show mercy. He placed the boots next to the door. 

Standing still for most of the day and playing gatekeeper was more tiresome for him, than fighting a battle over a few days. It wasn’t the work he was made for. He needed the excitement and the physical exercise.

“What a busy day…” The irony in his words was strong and Crowe turned around with surprise raised eyebrows. She had to bite her lip to hold back a barking laugh. Yes, she could totally see how busy his day had been so far. Checking cars and their passengers was exhausting, but maybe she could cheer him up. Not without being a little tease, of course.

“Oh, so you want to tell me you’re tired?” she asked and tilted her head slightly, making her dark hair falling over her shoulder. It was in its usual up-do, but some strands had come loose and were now framing her face. The same face that gave him that mischievous smile, as he continued to get rid of more of the clothes he was still wearing.

Seeing him undressing was always a nice sight and she wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk as he stretched and pulled his shirt over his chest to reveal the sun kissed skin underneath. Even when she was used to see him topless, she couldn’t take her eyes off him and his well toned body, when he was giving her a show like that. A chance to let her gaze wander over his muscles and take in every inch of his body. 

She was more than tempted to touch him and run her fingers over that soft skin, pepper it with kisses and taste him on the tip of her tongue, but he wanted to play the tired soldier and  
she would play along with it.

Nyx gave her a shrug “Maybe?”

Knowing that her eyes followed every move he made, he put in some extra effort to make his little striptease even more interesting, before he finally sat down on his bed. He leaned against the wall next to the dark window, watching her with a cat like stare out of those pretty cerulean eyes, like he could read her mind and knew exactly what she was up to. And yes, of course he knew, wasn't it the first time she stayed here, with him in his bed. 

“Well hero...” Crowe murmured, still holding a smirk on her face, which she tried to cover with her hand. She leaned her hip against the table, not far from his daggers on the wooden surface. "I'd call that a real tragedy." 

When her hand moved seductive from her lips down her neck, where she slowly started to open the high collared jacket she was wearing, button by button, a teasing look appeared on her lips. She dropped the jacket on the floor, after the last button was undone.

Nyx couldn’t take his eyes from her. The way she opened her jacket made him want her fingers opening something else than just this piece of clothing. It was mesmerizing. No, she was mesmerizing. Her moves, the lascivious look and that little cheeky spark in her eyes.

He was still enjoying the sight, when he could feel a sudden swirl of wind on his face and hear metal scraping over stone right next to his ear, but before he could take a closer look what had caused that sound, Crowe disappeared in blue sparks in the blink of an eye and reappeared with the same blue sparks kneeling on top of him. Her chest was pressed flush against his and her dark waves, the silky waterfall he loved to bury his hands in, tickled his skin.

The dark haired had one hand still on the dagger next to his face, the other one on his bare chest as the last sparks fell down around them like summer rain. Hot and glittering on their exposed skin. Hot like his lips that brushed hers with every word he spoke.

“I thought you disliked warping.” He teased, pulling her closer.

“It’s not the warping itself. It’s more the fact, that it needs so much energy in a battle. I need the energy for something else.” Crowe replied with a purr and sat up on his thighs.

“For something else? Mh… like what?” He used this opportunity to peel her out of her shirt leaving not much more clothing left on her body, other than her tight fitting jeans and a black lace bra with a matching harness that framed her breasts.

“I would’ve shown you, but sadly you had a busy day…” She grinded her hips slowly against him, enjoying the sight of his surprised, but turned on face.

“I said it was a busy day, not that I’m whacked.” He mumbled, right next to her lips. His fingers trailed down the straps of the harness, touching the sensitive spots on her neck and sending chills down her spine. He cupped one of her breasts with his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Have I ever told you, that I love your boobs?" 

She bit her lip and nodded. "You just did?" Her cheeky answer made him flick his finger against her sensitive nipple and she squirmed under the light pain. "Stop teasing me Nyx!"

"A second ago it looked like you wanted to tease me. What happened? You're suddenly afraid of what I'll do to you in response?" Nyx laid his hands on her butt and pressed her hips closer to his crotch, coaxing a moan out of the woman. Her desire was burning hot in her veins, hotter than the aftermath of the warp strike, and it piled up between her legs, where she could feel him getting harder with every little touch of their bodies.

“No... No not at all... but what about talking about that later? I want to feel you Nyx. Now.” She purred and opened the buckle of his belt in a few moves. Good gods, she wanted him so badly, her whole body shivered with excitement and she could see the lust he didn’t even tried to hide in his eyes too. She leaned in to kiss him and he buried his hand in her hair, pulling her closer whilst her lips parted and her tongue caressed his.

“What are you waiting for then?” His lips curled up in a wide smirk as they broke apart and his eyes sparkled challengingly.

Crowe didn’t need to be told twice before she opened the zipper of his pants, shoving her hand inside and closing it around his hardening cock. The way she bit her lower lip was seducing, tempting and almost irresistible. That woman knew exactly what she was doing and she showed him what she was able to do, just a few strokes of her hand later.

Nyx groaned as she squeezed him a little harder. “Fuck.”

“No need to tell me, Hero, that’s what I was planning to do anyway.” She whispered close to his ear, unable to hide her amusement. He could be so impatient sometimes, but wasn't she the same? 

A last teasing stroke from the bottom to the head of his twitching length and she let go of him to get rid of the few pieces of clothing that were left on her body. It didn’t take her long until she was back on his lap, their pants tangled on the floor next to the bed.

His arousal pressed hard against her hot core and she moaned his name, her breath straddling the sensitive skin on his neck. Her body was waiting for him. Strong hands grabbed Crowe’s butt to line her up with his throbbing cock, before he buried himself into her to the hilt. "Is that what you had in mind?" 

Shivering, she enjoyed the sensation of him inside her. As if he was made for her and to bring one of the best pleasures to her. The way he filled her up, the way he found the right spots after a few thrusts. It was perfect. Crowe bent back on his lap, her fingers dug into the skin on his shoulders for support when she started to move her hips. She quickly found the right pace that brought both of them the pleasure they wanted and they'd been waiting for.

“Yes!” She moaned while her head lolled back. A flush tinting her cheeks. It was exactly what she had in mind. 

Nyx raised his hand, let it wander from her soft lips to her neck and closed it around her throat with soft pressure. Her insides immediately tensed. After all the nights they’d spent together he knew what she liked and used it to tease her, to give her the little thrill she loved.  
  
Her dark, lustful eyes met his and he pulled her down to steal more hungry kisses from her sweet lips. 

“You’re mine, Crowe.” He growled, breathless and getting closer and closer to the edge.

She bit down into the soft skin at his neck, coaxing a hiss from him, as she tried to fight back her outcry when she reached her climax.

Her quivering body around him pulled Nyx with her a few thrusts later. For a last time he pushed deep inside her, before he came. Crowe slumped limbless against his body, exhausted and still trying to catch her breath, when he pulled her into a hug, mumbling words of appreciation into her messy hair and peppering it with soft kisses. 

A smile sneaked on her lips and she buried her nose in the nape of his neck, placing a kiss there. “I’m all yours.” She assured, wrapping her arms around him and cuddling up to him, while he grabbed his blanket to wrapped them in it. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, hero."


End file.
